


Worth Waiting For

by Avrill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love Poem, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrill/pseuds/Avrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Larry poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> So.. This is my first work that I've shared in here and my first 'real' attempt at writing a poem, too, so be gentle with me, lol. My native language is not English so if some parts don't even make sense, then that's what I blame xD

At first, it was simple,  
All smiles and giggle,  
It felt like there were no worries,  
Just the two of them and no hurries

Suddenly, they were in the spotlight,  
On everyone's walls and profiles,  
With the tabloids full of rumors,  
Bloopers and half out of humor,

And then it escalates,  
Everyone's questioning if they're just mates,  
Stranger's thinking they know their traits,  
If he was gay or straight,

They had all these limits,  
A certain image,  
No contact or public displays,  
Being told its only a phase,

The months dragged by,  
Two or three and then five  
Was this even real life?

Being stuck in their flat,  
Or in public together and getting yelled at,  
No normal chat

It was hard,  
Not to lay down his cards,  
Showing them with lyrics and chords,  
In tattoos and subtle looks,

Just friends, Louis thought  
It's just a crush, but he knew it was a long shot,

He didn't know,  
Where they stood anymore,  
If this friendship has become too much of a chore,  
And if it's all gonna end out of the door,

And it came too much,  
All too many strains and spats,  
Harry's searching for new flats, 

And now there was no one to touch,  
No midnight cuddles,  
Just too much trouble and struggle,

And Louis stayed there,  
Right where they once were,  
With infinite tears,  
And too slowly rolling years,

But they were still days stuck in hotels,  
Airplanes and motels,  
Together and separate,

The silence was endless,  
Everything so breathless,  
But what hit his eye was the necklace,

The paper airplane,  
Still around Harry's neck,  
And it felt okay  
To say what he felt,

There were no contracts anymore,  
No one's votes to score,  
All free will,  
Maybe it would be okay to spill,

Just a few little words,  
A silent whisper of iloveyou,  
A confession out of the blue

And then he felt Harry's lips on his,  
A kiss filled with sorry's and promises,  
Everything so positive,

It felt like it was the fate,  
An opened gate,  
Something you just had to wait

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. :) Feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
